1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container closing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a container closing device having an opening tab provided in a container wall, an opening element suitable for pressing in the opening tab and a fixing device allowing the opening tab to be detachably fixed to the container wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves containers ubiquitous in everyday life. In many cases, there is a need to provide the respective container with a cap that enables simple opening as well as re-closing of the container. Accordingly, there are a large number of container closing devices such as screw caps. What container closing device is used in individual cases depends on the condition and intended use of the respective container. Stationary containers are often provided with different closing devices from transportable containers.
Liquids are often poured into cans for the purpose of easy and convenient transportability with no risk of breakage. This particularly relates to drinks and the cans that contain them. Under normal transportation conditions, such cans of drink provide the opportunity to transport the drink inside them in a leak-proof manner.
A container closing device according to the state of the art suitable for cans of drink is shown diagrammatically in FIGS. 1a, 1b and 5b. As can be seen from these figures, such a container closing device according to the state of the art has an opening element 3, which is fastened to the container wall 1, frequently to the can lid, in particular by means of a riveted joint 6. The opening element 3 partially extends across an opening tab 5, which is incorporated in the container wall 1.
FIGS. 1a and 5b show such a container closing device according to the state of the art in the closed state. If the container is now to be opened, i.e. if an opening is to be applied to the container wall 1, the opening element 3 is tilted in relation to the riveted joint in such a way that the opening tab 5 is pushed in by means of the opening element 3 and an opening is thus uncovered in the container wall 1. FIG. 1b shows an opening tab 5 pushed in this way. As the opening element 3, upright as a result of the pushing-in of the opening tab 5, usually impedes the outpouring of liquid from the container or drinking from the same, the opening element is usually folded back into its original position again after the opening process, as shown in FIG. 1b. After the container has been opened by means of the known container closing device in the manner just described, the opening tab 5 continuously uncovers an opening in the container wall 1. Subsequent re-closing of the container and the container wall 1 is not possible with such a known container closing device. If the container is not emptied in one go, with the result that residual liquid remains in the container for subsequent use, this means that impurities can enter the container.
The same applies to insects, which particularly constitute a health risk in the case of drinks cans. In addition, there is the risk that liquid is spilled during subsequent transportation of the container. Furthermore, in the case of carbonated drinks, the carbonic acid is lost more quickly than with a closed container. Moreover, after the container has apparently been emptied, residual drink generally remains in the container, and can attract the unwelcome attention of insects.